


Obsession

by Sacrolux



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, Possession, Rape, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacrolux/pseuds/Sacrolux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the two boys run away from the prison because the governor, are found only in the woods, they will encounter various dangers and after some time Carl starts having sexual fantasies about Beth ..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance, I'm off home, so forgive my English. Enjoy the story. I recommend, commented.

It's been two months since Carl and Beth have escaped from prison, are alone with no one, one can only rely on the other. Beth suffers the loss of the prison .. But Carl .. he has something different.

 

The afternoon went by faster than expected, two teens, Carl and Beth, continued walking for hours with no end. Beth walked with her head down, not wanting to look at the other teen. A few hours ago he had a violent outburst at her, and she felt a little bad,'I should've known that would be his reaction. I continued waging this in my head for hours now, I mean what did I expect to happen. But that still gave Carl no reason to hurt me like that', she continued thinking things over in her head since she had nothing better to do.

A bit further ahead from her walked Carl, he walked with a small smile on is face and hands in his pockets. He on the other hand was not thinking about anything. It's been hours since he last talked with Beth, he was a bit curios as to why she didn't ask where we where going. Surely she would've been wondering why we weren't heading towards that Terminus place, that when he began thinking,'Terminus, sanctuary for all. Those words still stuck fresh into my brain since I saw the sign earlier on. It's really weird not to hear Beth go on about going to Terminus, but I suppose it's because of me that she isn't talking, after all I did hurt her a little. I really didn't mean to hurt her like that, or threaten her. But I think by doing that I was able to get it through her head, what she was doing was stupid and dangerous. If Herschel saw what she...I stop myself from going further when I say Hershel's name. My smile fades away and instead is replaced with a frown. What am I doing? I ask myself. I mean I'm acting like her father not her friend. But what do I do? Sure I fell bad for her, and don't exactly blame her for what she wanted to do-I sigh in defeat.

I glance behind me and see she's still keeping up, I slow down my pace to attempt to get near her again. She sees this and and doesn't reject it'. Carl stood next to Beth, they stood there in awkward silence for a while before Carl broke it,"you know", he began,"ever since this all started-", wait-what? Beth looked at him with confusion, was he trying to talk about what happened, or is this some other weird thing he's doing."-I was scared", where is he getting at? Beth thought, we where all scared at the beginning, even now."I was so scared because it was just me and my mom, but then Shane came in", Beth remembered Shane, she remembered him very clearly after what he did and tried to do."he got me and her out of the house as fast as possible and drove us out the city", during the first days Beth and her family where kept inside the house, there wasn't anything to run from yet,"it took so long, I think it was mainly because I was young and scared. That night we met Carol, her husband and Sophia", Beth saw him visibly tense up when her name was mentioned, they both remembered what happened to her,"Sophia and I played while the adults kept complaining that the cars weren't moving. Later I heard helicopter fly by and mom told me to stay in the car while they went ahead. I didn't listen. I hoped out the car and followed them. When they finally stopped I saw where the helicopters where going", Carl took a long pause before continuing,"They where blowing up Atlanta. That's the day I knew dad was really dead, I stood there watching but soon enough it was too much, I ran back to the car crying. Mom and Shane came back and she thought the sounds of the explosions scared me, but she didn't know...know one knew how hurt I was on the inside, how damaged I was", Beth couldn't believe Carl was having this heart to heart conversation with her,"I felt so lonely and lost", he put his hand on Beth's shoulder,"but I know how you feel, I gotta tell you it not bad knowing your dad died a second time. But for you you had to see it...I'm sorry Beth-", he was pulled into a spine crushing hug, he tensed at first but then hugged her back,"I was acting like your dad not your friend. So I decided if you really want to drink I can't stop you", they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes,"but you don't have to be alone"

"I know what I did was stupid", Beth admitted,"but it's something I have to do"

"I understand, if we find someplace to crash tonight then we can keep an eye out for a bar or something tomorrow"

"Ok", Beth felt happy again, like a whole lode was lifted off her shoulders. Hearing Carl tell his story really made her think about him, and he was right. This would be Rick's second time dying for Carl. But Carl sounded like he really believes Rick is dead, now she took the time to ask,"do you think the others are alive?"

Carls lip twitched and his face went blank,'oh no, I feel the anger and rage boiling inside of me. God Damn it Beth! Why did you have to ask that!', Beth watched Carls face go blank, she sighed and took that as a no."well anyway, it doesn't matter now", she said before planting a kiss on his cheek and said,"thanks Carl", before walking away. Carl stayed in that exact spot and raised a hand to touch the tingling sensation on his cheek,'I can feel myself blushing like crazy, i didn't expect her to kiss me! Sure it was on the cheek but...when she did, all my anger was gone, instead replaced by this weird feeling, I can't exactly describe it but the closest would be, good'. I snap from my daze and see Beth was already way far ahead of me, I take of running to catch up with her.

It was past sunset and only the tiniest bit of light was left in the sky with the stars beginning to show. Carl and Beth walked side-by-side and would occasionally talk. It was defiantly getting colder now at night, Carl was beginning to worry about not finding shelter at all when he spotted an old run down building."well stop there for tonight", he said pointing at the building. Beth was unsure of it but decided it was better than out here, although they only ran into two walkers so far she didn't want tot push their luck. They walked to the double doors and looked at it, a chain with a lock was keeping them from going through,"maybe we can find another-

Clank!

Carl turned to Beth who had hit the lock with her knife, the lock broke and fell to the ground. Carl grinned as Beth grinned wider,"Daryl", was all she said for Carl to understand. She took the chains of and was about to throw them down when Carl said,"no, we could use them". He oped the doors and brought his newly acquired UZI into aiming position. He figured out how to turn off the safety while on the road. Luckily there was just enough light so he could see into the building. He frowned and walked inside. His shoes echoed in the vast empty space,'there is nothing here? Literally nothing in this place. I bet it used to contain all sorts of machinery, this place must have been run down before the apocalypse began. I look at the many pillars keeping this pace together, from what I can see there are separate rooms but all with metal locks on them. But that was okay, we only needed this space'.

Beth walked in behind him and saw the huge empty space, this was okay. She then looked up and saw a few large holes in the roof,'luckily these no rain, I look at Carl and say,"we can build a fire in here, since there's room for the smoke to go out".

"Good idea", he says continuing to scan the room,"nothing can get in here except from the front, so where good as long as those doors stay shut", he then walks toward me,"I'll get some wood". My hand stops him from going any further and I say.

"No, I'll get the wood", from the look on his face he was about to argue,"it's just outside, I won't be long. You make yourself useful and find a couple of bricks to enclose the flames", i say before opening one of the front doors and walking out. The air is cool but I still have my jacket on. I walk around the front gathering wood lying around while I continue thinking about when I kissed him earlier. I have been thinking about it ever since I did it. I didn't know what to think of it at first, but then I realized something. I felt something, something I never felt when I kissed my old boyfriends Zach or Jimmy. I'm not going to say it was an electric touch, but it was something. I realized that Carl was kinda hot back at the prison, but did I really have that big a crush on him? I'm currently sixteen, almost seventeen, or maybe I am seventeen. And Carl is fifteen for gods sake! Or was he sixteen-ahhh, I don't know anymore, Carl would never feel the same would he?'. Beth finished picking enough wood and moved back inside. She found Carl laying what looked like a car cover on the floor near a couple of bricks that where placed in a circle.

Carl noticed Beth enter and put the logs next to the bricks, she looks at the cover,"it may not be a bed but it'll do for tonight", he said.

An hour later the fire was going and the sky was dark, Beth and Carl sat on the cover in silence. Carl heard a small growl and reached for his UZI."sorry, it's me", Beth said, Carl wanted to smack himself on the head, food, he forgot about food. Their backpack was at the other house so there's no hope for that, he reached into his pocket and pulled out an energy bar, Beth eyed him and he chuckled.

"On that one run I made, I grabbed three of them, completely forgot but I'm glad I got them", he said handing her one.

"Aren't they stale?", Beth asked looking at the expire date.

"Yeah", he admitted,"but it still tastes good", he smiled at the memory of Michone telling him she loved chocolate, Beth saw him smiling and caused her to smile too.

"What so funny?"

"Well, I remember on the run we made last year where we went to find weapons and I went to go get a picture of me, mom and dad. Michone helped me and also grabbed a chocolate horse", Carl laughed,"she said it was to damn deli course to leave it behind. Later I found out her love for stale chocolate, especially M&M's. I remember her eating them every time I saw her", Carls mouth hurt since he hadn't smiled like this in a while.

"You two where close", Beth stated also laughing softly.

Carl though about it, actually he was closer to Michone than anybody else in the prison,"I guess we where",ń his smile started to fade and Beth knew why.

"You think she made it"Beth asked,mCarl just stayed quiet for the rest of the night. He woke up a little later when he felt something on his lap. He saw that Beth's head was lying on his lap. His face immediately turned red and his ears felt the same. He pushed himself into a sitting position and stayed like that, he didn't want to disturb Beth so he looked up through the roof at the moon, it shone it blue glow down on them and Carl looked down on Beth. He moved some golden blonde hair that hung on her face,'god she's beautiful, I say to myself as I look down on her through the moons glow. I watch her eyelids shift, she was dreaming. My eyes start to wander to her lips, then I move lower to her breasts. My eyes widen, no I can't do this. This all reminded me too much of my nightmare. I take my jacket off and place it under her head and grab my new UZI, I move towards the door. I open it quietly and slip out.

I shiver at the change in temperature, the coolness burns my skin. I deserve the pain, I shouldn't have looked there. Why is this happening to me. I walk out a bit further and take a deep breath in, I just need to calm down now and get back to Beth. I feel something odd rubbing against my thy going down. Oh not this again. I grab my dick and try pushing it down, why did it keep doing this? It only comes when I think about Beth's-I mentally slap myself. Maybe there a book I could find about this. And in my dream when it was hard, in my head I just kept wanting to push it into her...private area. I was never given the full talk about body parts, but I knew that those things where used to make baby's. Is that it? Do I want to have a baby with Beth? God, maybe I am insane. My hand starts rubbing my dick, god it feels so good when I do that, but I decided to stop when I can feel it going down', Carl stood there for a few more minutes and decided to go back inside.

Before he could move, he felt a cold barrel pointed at his neck and his heart stopped beating. His eyes widened as he heard unfamiliar voices say,"you screwed up boy"

 

Shit! They are bandits who entered the house where I rested, I killed one of their classmates! - Think Carl

 

"You screwed up boy", his words sent a shiver down Carl's spine. He couldn't breathe, how could he have not heard him coming."this must be fucking Christmas", he joyfully cheered and was followed by a few other laughs. Carl felt his heart sink, the man wasn't alone. As if on cue the men circled their way until they stood before Carl. The man that spoke now stood in front of him pointing his gun between Carl's eyes, the other three men made their way around him, cutting Carl off completely."wadda ya fuckin' know men a little boy killed Jeff"

Carl now knew who they where, he had only killed one person recently so they where the guys from the house, the mans free hand grabbed Carl's shirt from the front and lifted him in the air."a little mother fucker that needs to be taught a lesson", Carl no longer cared if his fear was showing, he knew these men where going to make him suffer,"why'd ya do it boy?". Carl frowned,'is this guy asking me a question now? I'm almost certain this guy is trying to hear the fear in me. After all, I am really defenseless now-

Whack!

-my head whirls to the side and I fall to the ground, I cry out in pain as I do. My head bounces off the solid ground and I defiantly heard a crack, not from the ground but from when I got hit from the man's gun. My vision goes blurry for a second as the pain runs through my system, it happened so fast. He was quick and slapped me across the face with his pistol. I finally regain my senses and push myself off the ground, I can hear laughter as I reach a shaky hand on my face. I wince in pain as the pain emitted from my left eye, I can feel swelling around it, crap, just my luck. I can also feel trickling of warm fluid from a cut just below it. I am now fighting back tears as once again I was grabbed by the hem of my shirt. I look into the mans eyes as I hear another voice go off behind him,"come on Joe", so this guy is Joe,"we wanna turn"

Joe smiled and replied,"you can have your fun when I'm done", he focused on me,"now answer my fucking question boy or you'll be meeting o'll Riley again", he sees the confusion somewhere in my features before he continues,"where are my manners", he chuckled turning his pistol sideways giving me a full view of the weapon,"this is o'll Riley. She's a German lugger pistol, a Po8 Luger, 100 millimeter barrel. She's my pride and joy", those where the last words before he turned it pointing at me again,"now answer my question.

I was having trouble forming the words, I didn't really know if I wanted to answer him, and as predicted I saw a flash of black as he whacked the butt of his lugger against my left eye. I cried in pain again gripping the spot where I got hit, the tears now falling freely from my eyes. The laughter only escalated at this. But something else catches my attention, a cry, but I recognize that one anywhere. My eyes snap open and I sit up-

Whack!

-Once again I find my head bouncing off the ground, I hear one of the goons say,"look what I found boss-hot shit", I force my eyes open, but only my right eye is able to do so. My fear is true as I see a single large man holding Beth as she tries to struggle free, I can see her looking at me with worry on her face. Is see the fat bastard grabbing parts of Beth that only anger me even more, I force myself up and-

Whack!

-I'm back in the same spot again,"holy shit, this boy is determined", Joe chuckled before leaning closer to me,"I bet you haven't even claimed her body boy, have ya", claimed? Is that like dibs or something,"we claim our shit, and now ere gonna claim ya both", I felt by pants being tugged, my eyes widened. Sure I didn't know much about this, but I know I don't want it. I swing my elbow above my head and I felt the impact. Joe fell over holding onto his bleeding nose,"MOTHER FUCKER!", he yelled. I couldn't help but smile at his own pain. He was quick to get back up. An arm grabbed me around my neck and lifted me up,"ya know what, I think I'll let you watch what we do to ya girl before punishing you", my own arms grab his in attempt to pull it off, but I don't have the strength.

My eyes travel to Beth as I see her wrestled to the ground, the larger man laughed as he pinned her down and undo his belt as he started pulling Beth's down. I start breathing hard as my nails dig their way into Joe's arm, he notices my reaction and spins me round facing him, a huge clown smile plastered on his face'."ya didn't claim her boy", his word does something to Carl,"look at me boy", he forced Carl to look at him, and Carl did. Noticing the slight orange tint to the surroundings,"how does y-your-", the rest of Joe's words seemed to be nothing more than blabbing to Carls ears. Instead his attention was focused on Joe's neck, he had seen many walkers attempt to bite into people's neck, but why was he thinking about this? Probably because of his next actions.

Everyone froze and looked at the sight of a boy biting into Joe's neck, Joe's men looked the most shocked. Carl watched blankly as Joe held his neck helplessly. He grabbed the Lugger pistol from Joe's hand and shot the man across from them.

Bang!

The shot rang through the night air.

Bang!

The next shot hit the man directly behind Carl and in front of Beth and the large man, the bullet went through his skull and his body fell to the ground. Carl now stood facing Beth and the last man. Blood painted Carls mouth and dripped down his chin and ran down his neck. A deranged look in his eyes and a small smile made its way on his face. His eyes followed the body falling to the ground, he drew his head back and he let out a satisfied sigh. When he opened his eyes he found the fat man holding a knife to Beth's neck. Carl chuckled lightly as he stepped forward."don't come any closer!", she man said, now fear in his voice. But when Carl saw baths pants halfway down he snapped. He walked faster as the other man tried moving backwards, Beth elbowed the man in his gut and he let go of Beth long enough for her to slip out. She stumbled to the ground and pulled at her pants.

Carl eyes never left his target,"no please", the man pleaded, his pleads fell on deaf ears as Carl raised the gun, instead of pointing at the head he moved lower, and lower.

Bang!

The shot went through the mans pants,"my DICK", he cried Carl picked up the fallen blade and repeatedly stabbed the man by the heart. Beth couldn't stand the sight and took off into the old building. Carl heard Beth run and his thoughts where now focused on her.

Joe's words still stuck to his head like glue.

"I bet you haven't even claimed her body boy, have ya"

He was right, he didn't show any sign of possession over Beth. Carl got up and wiped the blood from his chin. It was time to change that. He dusted himself off. Although there was no point since his clothes where stained in blood, oh well, he won't have his clothes on for long anyway. He walked up to the double doors and walked through the open one, he walked through and closed the door behind him. Beth sat with her head between her legs. He walked across the room to Beth who sat on the car cover. He sat beside her and patted her back. She raised her head and looked at him in the eyes."you okay", he asked.

"Yeah, thanks", she replied.

"Sorry if I scared you"

Beth nodded,"I get why, we should go before-"

"No, no you don't get why and we're not leaving yet. After tonight, I'm going to show you, how much you mean to me", Beth looked at him but was taken by surprise when his hand grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widened at his actions.'he did it, he's kissing me!'

Carls eyes where closed, he had never done this before but went with his gut. Her lips where soft, just as he dreamed they would be, he decided to gamble and tilt his head slightly, to his surprise abets followed. Beth couldn't believe it, what was happening? Wasn't this wrong? All her thoughts where swept away as he deepened the kiss. Beth was the next to make a move, she snaked her tongue into his omit and he did the same. Their tongues fought for domination and Carl moaned at the sensation, the vibration caused Beth to moan.

Carl moved his hand and gripped Beth's thigh, Beth stopped the kiss and moved his hand away,"no Carl, we can't", Beth watched Carls face go blank, for a long time he didn't do anything. Finally he shook his head, he whispered something she couldn't hear.,"what?-"

Carl hands grabbed her shoulders and forced her to the ground,"NO!", he yelled,"your mine I-I I'm going to claim you!", he placed both hand on her perfectly round breasts, they felt so hard under his finger. Beth kept saying no and tried stopping him, but he wouldn't have it. As her hands grabbed his arm he reversed the action and held both her hands with one arm,"don't struggle Beth, don't you see why I'm doing this", he said placing his hand on her stomach. Her breath hitched at his touch, his cool fingers ran circles around her flat stomach. Beth stopped her struggles as his fingers traveled up her body, his touch sending chills down her spine."so you know you belong to me, so enjoy"

No! she doesn't want this. Beth struggled again but it didn't bother Carl at all with his own work. Beth let out a yelp as his hand grabbed her breast. Her movements stopped again and Carl smirked at this. He gently squeezed her beautiful round figure and ran his thumb over her hard nipple. Her moan didn't go unnoticed as he repeated his action, Beth couldn't help herself moaning to his magical touch. she tried to stop herself but it felt so good. Carl seized his opportunity and grabbed Beth's top from the bottom and pulled it off her body and flung it across the room.

Once again Beth protested, but Carl noticed she wasn't putting any strength or effort into it. He smirked, her body wanted this. He decided to play along and held her hands again with one arm. And with the other he placed it on her bra. He teased her by rubbing it for a minute before getting bored. He didn't care anymore, he grabbed her strap and ripped it off her body, with the confirming snap he tossed it to the side. Her bare breasts where now exposed. Carl could feel himself drooling over the sight of her, he snapped from his daze when she used a free hand to cover her upper body, Carl saw her red face and melted away. He wanted her badly, but he wanted her to want him even more.

He lowered his head to her breasts, Beth could feel his warm breath on her skin that sent goosebumps down her body, she waited in anticipation. Another hitched breath caught her throat and she moaned loudly as he sucked around her hard nipple. His other hand playing with her other. Running his thumb over her hardness, and tongue swirling around the other nipple Carl moaned and the vibration made Beth moan even more. This carried on for a few more minutes.

Carl raised his head and looked into Beth's eyes, his pupils where large with lust as he pulled into a passionate kiss. His hand working on Beth's pants as she weakly protested. Carl giggled at the fact that it was so pathetic. WHe stopped the kiss and let go of her, he pulled her pants off and now was left with white panties. Another quick movement and they where removed. Carl looked hungrily at the sight of Beth's sex. Not forgetting Beth's little foreplay he seized her hands again.

"You know", he spoke,"I have no idea what I'm doing,mor if I'm in the right mind right now. But I will claim you tonight Beth Greene" , his free hand moved down her belly,"you are mine", Beth arched and moaned as he inserted his index finger into her sex,"you will say my name-you will scream my name", he started moving it slowly in and out,"you belong to me" , his head lowered and he sucked hard onto her neck, another satisfying moan and he blew on the spot he sucked,"I am a monster, but your my beautiful, prized possession", another finger entered and he started moving faster,"the old Carl is dead, this is the real me", he stopped all his movements and pulled out of her,"and now your mine"

He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, he grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest,"you will please me, or else I'm going to do something I might regret", Beth had no idea why to do, no words could form in her mouth, without thinking she nodded quickly and he smiled and stood up."good", he undid his belt and dropped it to the floor. He slowly undid his pant, making Beth want him more. His pants slid down and he stepped out of them taking off his shoes at the same time, he left his socks on. Now he stood there with his navy blue brief with a large bulge in the centre. Now it was Beth's turn to smirk in satisfaction.

Carl lowered himself back down onto Beth, their tongues danced in their mouths as abets hand slid down his back, under his briefs. She squeezed his ass and he moaned into her mouth. She pulled down his briefs In one quick motion, they stopped kissing."Carl", she breathed.

"Yes"

"d-don't", he smiled and lined his member with her entrance. He looked up at Beth and saw her eyes where screwed shut. He slowly pushed his member into her lips. Beth screamed in pleasure and a little pain, she knew his full length wasn't in, he was holding back. She still had a chance to stop this,"please...", she begged,"don't...", she was so ashamed of how she was letting him have his way with her. Meanwhile Carl heard her beg, but she also said something else that he didn't catch.

"I want you to scream my name", he whispered close to her ear kissing down her neck, slowly he pushed all the way in until her ass slammed against his balls.

Tears soaked Beth's eyes as she screamed, he put everything he had into her, the pain was soon overrun with pure pleasure. She doesn't want this and before she could do anything he pulled out and slammed into her with anger in his eyes."SAY MY NAME", he yelled. Beth let the tears run down her face hoping he would see her distress. Carl did notice this but only felt more enraged, before he knew what he was doing he slapped Beth across her face,"I warned you Beth! SAY IT!"

"C-Carl",As she screamed his name he began thrusting in and out at full speed. They moaned loudly and sweat was beginning to build up. Beth tried fighting back the moan and let sob out, her face stung after he slapped her. Beth felt her whole body being slammed into the concrete, Carl grunted as he lowered his head and sucked on her breasts again. Beth could feel her orgasm building up and it was only a matter of time,"C-Carl..moan..pleas-e stop", her muscles contracted around his member as her fluids ran down her ass.

Carl felt her muscles contract around his member and he moaned at the feeling and something swelling in his balls, it felt so good but he had no idea what it is. As he hit orgasm he pulled his length out of her and he shot thick strings of cum over her belly and breasts. He moaned as his member twitched spraying the last of his cum. He slumped down on top of Beth and they both gasped for breath.

Carl got off Beth and proceeded to get dressed, he clipped his belt on and walked toward the door, leaving Beth on the ground lost in lust, he turned to face her, no emotion betraying his features,"consider yourself claimed, my wife!", and he left the building.


End file.
